Thank Merlin for silence charms
by thebloodlust23
Summary: Cedric invites Harry to his tent after the Quidditch world cup match. Better than it sounds please give it a shot.


THANKS MERLIN FOR SILENCE CHARMS

PAIRING: HARRY POTTOR AND CEDRIC DIGGORY

A/N SLIGHT AU THE WEASLY'S HARRY AND HERMIONE ARE AT THE WORLD CUP A BIT LONGER THAN IN THE MOVIE.

A/N WARNING THIS IS MAJOR SLASH AND GRAPHIC SEX BETWEEN TWO MEN IF THIS ISNT YOUR FORTE' THEN PLEASE FIND SOMETHING MORE TO YOUR LIKING.

EVEN THOUGH THIS IS A ONE SHOT JUST KNOW THAT IN MY H/P STORIES CEDRIC DOESN'T DIE. EVEN IF CEDRIC ISNT IN IT HE DOESN'T OR DIDN'T DIE ALSO THERE IS NO DARK LORD EITHER. HARRY'S PARENTS DID UNFORTUNATLY DIE.

THIS IS MY FIRST H/P FIC HERE IT GOES NO FLAMES PLEASE

The match was incredible Harry loved quidditch of course what witch or wizard didn't? It was incredible he was shaking with excitement as the match began and watching Ron fawn over Viktor Krum was hilarious. But as he was walking to the tent of a certain hufflepuff boy he couldn't help but think of the earlier events that led up to this and the excitement he felt before at the match was nothing compared to this. When he had first seen Cedric it was no surprise that Harry liked him. Tall handsome what more could you want? Harry had made an utter fool of himself in front of Cedric after they had left on the port key. He had fallen on his ass and looked like a complete fool and when he saw Cedric gliding down out of the sky he could help but sigh a little bit at his flawlessness but what really caught Harry by surprise was when Cedric offered his hand to Harry to help him up. The second their fingers touched Harry felt a heat he had never felt before and his cheeks flushed red Cedric was so handsome and he knew he looked like a stupid boy in the eyes of this handsome man before him.

"Need a little help Potter" Cedric extended his hand and felt the heat rise in him and then took his hand probably a little more excitedly than he should have.

"Thank you Cedric."

"No problem Harry" Harry flushed again. At the match things really started. Walking up the steps to get to their seats Harry couldn't help but stare at Cedric's ass as they ascended it was round a firm and Harry wanted nothing more than to grab at it and squeeze. He resisted but again turned crimson when Cedric turned and caught him in the act.

"Enjoying the view Harry" Harry almost died all the color drained out of his face and he got quite dizzy. By the time the group reached the top Harry had calmed a bit and also caught a few more glimpses without being caught. Harry watched the match overjoyed that he was with his friend's and away from his personal hell aka The Dursley's he hated being there but now he was happy and being in the company of such a handsome man like Cedric was an added bonus. Harry excitedly watched the match and when the team he was rooting for finally won he cheered loud and rejoiced with his friend's He hugged Fred and George as they grabbed him and almost broke him in half He high fived Ron and hugged Hermione gently and suddenly he and Cedric were face to face. The slightly awkward moment took a heated turn when Cedric pulled him in for a soft soothing and very hot hug. He pulled back and looked deep in the older's eyes and slowly their faces moved closer. And Harry felt an odd swelling in his pants. All of the sudden the tender moment was destroyed as a broom swooped right past their heads as the winning team was celebrating and flying around. Suddenly Harry and Cedric turned back to look at one another.

"Great game huh Harry!"

"Yea Cedric it was great!" They yelled over the loud cheering crowed suddenly Cedric Grabbed Harry's hand. And when he pulled back he felt a piece of paper in his hand. Cedric leaned close and said.

"I look forward to seeing you Harry."

Fred and George suddenly grabbed him and Ron and they all started celebrating and singing and acting crazy. Harry tucked the piece of paper into his pocket and Celebrated with his friends he was suddenly tingling with excitement about what the paper said but for now he enjoyed celebrating with his friends. An hour or 2 later they were back in their tent and while Fred George and Ron were grabbing a drink Harry took the piece of paper out and looked at it. It said.

"Harry. I know you were staring at me not just because I caught you. I was looking at you too although I was a little less conspicuous than you. Anyway come to my tent tonight after every one is asleep.

With love and anticipation

Cedric Diggory."

Harry did a double take did that really just say with love? Bloody hell does he like me. Like I like him oh merlin. He waited till everyone was asleep and now he was on his way to Cedric's Tent. And this is where we started Harry making his way to Cedric's tent thinking about the day. After a while of walking he found himself at the entrance of the older boy's tent. He saw a dim light flickering inside and a shadow moving around which indicated it wasn't too late at night. He gathered himself and walked in. The inside of the huge space was very dimly lit by an assortment of scented candles the warm glow was also accentuated with a large fireplace which was casting a nice soft heat throughout the space and was a pleasant welcome from the cold outside. He walked deeper into the temporary home and Turned to see a luxurious bed and then from an unseen spot in walked Cedric in nothing but a pair of black and yellow brief and a pair of socks.

"Harry im so glad you came. It's pretty cold out there isn't it by the way you're bundled up I'd say so come on it and get comfortable."

Harry walked in and placed his jacket and scarf on a coat rack and was left in a black knitted sweater and Dark jeans.

"Harry honestly I said come in no need to stand there all shy I invited you here."

Harry walked into the tent and couldn't help but look up and down Cedric's beautiful chiseled body hard in all the right places and soft where it mattered the most. Harry's cheeks flushed red and Cedric smiled.

"You know Harry you are really cute when you're embarrassed" Cedric laughed.

"Why did you invite me here tonight Cedric?"

"Isn't it obvious Harry?"

"I like you and I know you like me although I wasn't really sure until I caught you staring at me as we were walking up to get to our seats at the quidditch match earlier but when I caught you I knew for sure. And then after the team we were all rooting for won we shared a moment and I know you felt it too." With each word he spoke Cedric moved closer to Harry and at the last word he was standing dangerously close.

"And in this moment I know you cannot say for certain that you don't feel anything. However I have been wrong and if you can look me the eyes and say you don't feel anything we will stop now and never speak of this."

Harry looked deep into Cedric's grey eyes

"I…I…I...Cant."

That was all it too Cedric embraced Harry and Placed his lips upon Harry's. Harry's whole world lit up in the single moment he heard and angle choir rejoicing and he felt more love than he had felt in his entire life. Harry was slightly shocked at first and his arms just dangled at his sides while Cedric was desperately kissing him with all he had. As soon as he realized his arms wrapped around Cedric's warm body.

"Oh…Cedric you're so warm." Harry said in between kisses. Cedric rubbed Harry's back before letting his hand sneak down to Harry's confined ass his hand sank beneath the cloth and skin met with skin and harry couldn't stop a shiver. As Cedric's hand gripped Harry's ass he let out a moan.

"Ah, Cedric…mmmm too many clothes"

"I agree but we can fix that." Cedric kept kissing Harry gently until Harry opened his mouth and allowed him entrance Cedric probed Harry's mouth and let his tongue explore every inch. Harry let his hand wonder and it found the bulge that had formed in Cedric's underwear Harry grabbed and squeezed not hard he didn't want to cause Cedric any pain but enough to elicit a moan.

"MMMM…OH HARRY!" He exclaimed rather loudly.

"Cedric shouldn't you be quiet? Your father is in the tent directly beside us."

"Oh don't worry Harry my father celebrated so much when we got back that he drank enough brandy that would put an alcoholic to shame. He is probably dead to the world right now. Besides before you arrived I put a silent charm on the tent no one can hear us even if they were standing right outside so no worries."

"You thought of everything didn't you?"

"I want our time together to be special Harry. I've never felt the way I feel right now with you and honestly…I…I think its love."

"Cedric I love you too when I first saw you come down from that tree I was so entranced you were the handsomest man I had ever seen. And before I saw you I was unsure about whether or not I was gay or not and when I saw you I knew I was gay and that it's you I want to be with."

"I love you Harry." Cedric leaned in a kissed him passionately. Harry leaned fully into the kiss and returned it with everything he was.

"I love you too Cedric."

"Bed?" Asked Cedric.

"Yes."

"Are you sure if you're not ready I don't want to force you."

"You're not im ready to be yours. Im ready for you to be mine."

They walked hand in hand to the bed and Cedric stood before Harry and kissed him and his hands found Harry's boney hips. He brought his hands up along with it Harry's shirt. One over Harry's muffled hair Cedric threw it in a corner. The older boy attacked Harry's neck as his fingers fumbled with the buttons on Harry's jeans finally they were unclasped and fell to the floor Harry kicked them off along with his shoes and he was as natural as Cedric in nothing but a pair of grey briefs and his socks. Cedric brought Harry down to the bed which was soft and inviting and kissed his pale chest. He licked at Harry's hardened buds and bit them softly. Harry moaned and moved his knee up and made contact with Cedric's groin.

"Mmmm Harry."

"Cedric your underwear take them off please."

"Of course" The older pushed himself off the bed and turned around and took the sides of his underwear and pushed them down. Bent over harry admired Cedric's ass. He moved off the bed and got on his knees directly behind the taller boy the scent emanating from Cedric was intoxicating to harry he breathed in the masculine smell deep. Then he leaned forward and pushed his tongue into Cedric's tight puckered hole he went in deeper and deeper with his tongue tasting his hole and savoring the taste he lapped up and down making Cedric quiver beneath his tongue. He dove into the slightly older man and Cedric let out a yell.

"OH FUCK HARRY! MMM OH MELIN DO THAT AGAIN." Harry complied and dove in again with his tongue he left his tongue parked in Cedric's hole moving as much as the tight space would let him. Cedric squirmed beneath Harry's tongue and yelled out going mad with pleasure. After Harry finished Cedric did the exact same to the smaller boy they were both in a lust filled haze. Cedric Reached over and grabed a bottle of lube he had set on the table beside them. He poured a generous amount onto his shaft and coated Harry's tight hole.

"Cedric be careful this is my first time."

"Don't worry love we will go at your pace."

Harry nodded and Cedric moved forward the head of his nine inch member penetrated Harrys outer ring and then his large head was fully inside. Harry whimpered and Cedric stopped but Harry ushered him on he carried on until he was fully sheathed inside the smaller boy beneath him the heat was incredible and Harry quickly wanted more Cedric saw his lover's need and without being told started to move slowly.

"Ah Cedric your incredible…MMM…Ohh Merlin I love you so much."

"I love you too Harry. Oh im gonna im gonna ahhhhhh." With a loud yell Cedric exploded inside of Harry the feeling was incredible Harry had never felt anything so indescribable in all his life. After Cedric was spent He laid down and Harry quickly got in between his legs he dipped and finger inside Cedric's hole and he moaned at the feeling. Harry grabbed the lube and coated his 7 and a half inches and slowly slid inside of his lover beneath him. Cedric let out a deep breath and in no time at all Harry was plowing into Cedric deep and fast hitting his prostate every other time had Cedric yelling at the top of his lungs. Harry was about explode he pulled out and went up to Cedric's mouth exploded inside but soon his mouth was filled Harry pulled out of Cedric's mouth and the rest shot onto Cedric's chest and lower abdomen. Once spent Harry went down to his beautiful lovers sweat covered abs that were as pure as alabaster and licked the mess he made off of him. Once finished he crawled up to Cedric and snuggled deeply in his warm arms.

"Cedric?"

"Hmmm?"

"What will your dad think about you being gay?"

"Oh he knows he has known for a long time What about your friends will they care."

"No im sure Hermione will be thrilled and Ron well Ron will probably take it in stride. Ill probably get a lot of torment from Fred and George but that is what they do and it is all in good fun so im sure everyone will be fine with it."

"By the way I hope you have that silence charm down pat because we are gonna need it a lot more."

Cedric laughed and kissed Harry passionately

"Thank merlin for silence charms huh"

"Yep" They both laughed and kissed before they both fell asleep in each others arms. Harry was happy and he was gonna stay happy he had a boyfriend that loved him just as much. Huh boyfriend Harry liked the sound of that.

THE END

========================HARRY POTTER=========================

WELL THERE IT IS MY FIRST HP FIC EVER I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND IF SO PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE COMMENTS THEY HELP MOTIVATE ME TO WRITE MORE. ALSO IF SOMONE HAS READ THIS FAR AND DIDN'T LIKE IT PLEASE NO FLAMES.


End file.
